Windris The Lynx (reboot)
Windris the Lynx is a Fan Character made by thelobsterlover. She is a purebred Lynx with the rare trait of having wings. She has Teal fur with Turquoise accents. Concept and Creation Windris started out as an unnamed pink cat in the figment of my imagination when I started reading fanfics in Quotev. One day I found a quiz about if your Oc is a Mary Sue or not, so I decided to make an official Oc. What came out was a blue cat name Sky (full name Skyfree). Shortly after her creation, I decided to start drawing Sonic characters. But at some I gave up on drawing and did not develop Skyfree for a while. In 2017 I decided to take up the pencil once more and start drawing Sonic characters again. This time Skyfree was given a whole new redesign, having finger-less gloves and Deep Blue hair. I was quite happy with her for a while. But then, a few months later, I decided to give her another redesign, now including longer ears, and no gloves at all. And that has been the design for her. There was a few more thing added, like a more lynx-like tail and different clothing, but her basic body design has been the same Designs 1st design: Light Blue fur, with purple patterns, purple shirt with winged symbol, jeans and normal white gloves, red shoes with a wing pattern and yellow tip with normal socks, long flowing hair that stretches down to the shoes. 2nd design: Light Blue fur with Pink patterns, brown shirt and pants with fluff on the edges, pink finger-less gloves and purple boots with wing patterns, hair in a ponytail, headphones and goggles around neck. 3rd design: Light blue fur with teal patterns, brown jacket with teal and deep blue wind patterns, deep blue pants with fluff on the edges, no gloves, swirly hair and purple goggles on head. Current design: Teal fur with turquoise accents, Deep blue swirly hair with teal tips, puffy tail. Sleeveless jacket, skirt with fluff on the edge, and a diagonal shirt. Scarf (optional). Skyline: Turquoise fur, muzzle with pink exterior and a green inside. Gown with disconnected sleeves and a scarf that wraps around tail. Upwards pointing hair. Sonic Forces: Fur: Turquoise, Species: Cat, Attire: Visors, blue hoodie, long white gloves, Black pink and yellow bodysuit, Pink hiking boots, Wispon of choice: Hover Personality Windris can seem like a responsible and serious girl when she needs too, but in reality, she's an adventurous daydreamer who tends to act before she thinks. This can cause her to appear clumsy too other people. But when the time comes, (like when her friends are hurt) she can take charge and steer things the right way. Along with responsibility, she has a strong sense of determination, and will let nothing stop her from completing her goals. One of her favorite hobbies is to sit in the clouds listening to music, well, until Dune comes along. Skyline: In this alternate universe, Windris has a cheerful demeanor, but is quite shy and likes to keep to herself. She is a bookworm, and most people refer to her as Sky. Sonic Forces: Windris in this game is a daredevil, but a kind soul to her resistance members. Her favorite hobby is searching for Silver Moons and dressing up. Powers and Ablilities Windris is gifted with the power of flight, having been born with wings. She can fly half of Sonic's speed most of the time, but given enough power, like in her super form, she can fly faster than the speed of sound. She can also make powerful shock-waves with her wings, but only in super form. Windris also has the power of Aerokenesis, to go with her flying ability. She can summon currents of air to boost herself in any direction, or to send flying enemies off course. She can slightly levitate something by creating an updraft in the air under it, but only for a short period of time. If need be, she can make a giant tornado, but she usually gets quite tired after doing so. Along with that, she has superb hearing and can detect faint noises (kinda odd for a lynx). Category:Reboots Category:Lynxes Category:Fly type Characters